


Too Much Information

by Tulipano



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Horny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i like not being sued, i wrote this a year ago and posted it on tumblr so now its here, literally an excuse to write smut of my fav artists that year, please do not tell the artists about this, totally real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulipano/pseuds/Tulipano
Summary: Dress rehearsals can be stressful. Stressful enough that you find yourself somewhere that had never crossed your mind before.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Eugent Bushpepa
Kudos: 2





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Also don’t fucking tell the artists about this fanfiction okay that is just really fucking bad™ and by reading this you’re agreeing not to share it with the artists or the Eurovision press.
> 
> This is kinda old and I'm just transferring it to this website so pardon any mistakes I've made.

Eugent could never have been more stressed than he is now. The whole final dress rehearsal already? How time flies. On the outside he was confident and perky but inside mounds of stress tells him to give up while he still can. The journey has been far too long to do that now. Yes the rehearsal was over, but what if he wasn't loved? What if this wouldn't be worth anything. He was too stressed. He needed something to cool him down. down. Eugent travelled around the Altice arena to get away from the press and the fans and just generally try and find somewhere he can relax.

Pacing his way into the bathroom, he splashed a bit of his face with cold water. Looking in the mirror Eugent kept lightly tapping his face and pulling weird faces. Inside he told himself to “Relax” and “It’s all over now.” He checked his phone: a few messages telling him he was needed for some interviews. Well at least he had some privacy if only for a few seconds.

“F-Fuck… Hhhng…”

He froze on the spot. Was there someone else in the bathroom with him; of course that was to be expected yet the noises weren’t what you usually hear.

“Hhah… mmm… G-God, Eugent…”

Okay this was getting really weird how did this person know he was in there? Eugent listened closer, thinking someone was just having really tricky shit, and was hearing slapping noises? It sounded rough yet fast in a rhythmic motion. What was… oh no. He realised immediately what the sound was as it was all too familiar to him. There had never been a more awkward moment in his life until now. The echoes could not be anymore louder. Eugent had assumed the door would have indicated he came in but he guessed not.

Peering at the reflection, he could see the feet of someone behind one of the stalls. The door handle had the words ‘Vacant’ so he must have dipped in here quickly. Did he dare to check it out? No, he isn’t like this. It’s against his beliefs to be this sinful. However deeper inside he was curious to find out who the mysterious masturbator is.

He turned around and rushed to the door, pushing it open. “Who the hell is do-”

“Hnn- FUCK! Eugent!?”

His face was in shocked confusion, “E-Ermal???”

Scanning what he’s seeing right now, the Italian seemed to have his trousers lowered, his hair in a mess (more than usual), and his hand gripping his own penis. It was to be expected and somehow, the dude was still surprised.

“What… what were you doing?” Eugent asked, pretending not to know what he heard earlier.

His eyes widened with fear, trying to pull his trousers back up, “I-I am so sorry, I thought I was alone, and well, I didn’t have enough time to go back to my room, t-this was empty, not many people are around.” he said.

“You could have at least some courtesy to lock the door.” Eugent replied.

“Well again, I did, I did not have the time…”

“And be more quiet when yelling my name.”

“Y-You heard me?!”

His voice let out a flat “...no?” Smooth thinking he said in his head.

Ermal shoved him back, still fiddling with his pants. His face was a near cherry red and his voice sounded like he was gonna sob. “I’m so sorry, I'm just, no amount. No amount! How many apologies I will need to make would not be enough!”

He was going to blurt out a snarky comment but went against it. A bit hypocritical of him to say something back. The day he met Ermal face to face, he couldn’t stop thinking of him that night. Pretending to rock back and forth with his pillow, whispering that name. Imagining him serenading with lust as the two held each other in embrace. The thoughts got worse and worse as even last night, Eugent begged for a day where his rough arms would choke his neck. Truly it was that day.

“I think it was pretty hot.” Eugent blurted before quickly covering his mouth.

“You? You did?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was another awkward silence.

He finally mustered up the confidence to tell him: “I think the way you moaned is justified.” What did that even mean, he yelled internally, and you’re just making it more uncomfortable for both of us.

Ermal grabbed both of his hands with a plea of sincerity, “Please, please, please, PLEASE, do not tell anyone what we just did. I beg of you. I-I will do anything just to be silent, money, voting, a-anything.”

“You do not have to do anything. I promise I won’t tell a single soul.” Eugent replied and did a ‘zipping mouth’ motion with a cheeky wink. Deep down in the disturbing parts of him, there was something he would love in exchange for his silence. He joked around, “I kind of find you hot as well - maybe some sex?” and laughed fakely.

“Yes.” Ermal said.

“Wait what I was joking around.”

“I’m not. And you think of me the same way?”

He was now caught having to confess. “Um… you see… Not in the way that I will touch myself in a public area, but if we’re in this kind of situation then it's pretty strong maybe.”

“So yes?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m implying. Are you sure you want it though? I don’t want you to force you into anything you don’t want to do.”

His hands gripped harder at Eugent’s, looking at him with burning passion, “You have no idea how much pent up feelings I’ve had during this competition. A lot of them involve you. And I am sure as well you’re feeling the same way.”

At first skeptical, Eugent also held onto Ermal’s hands. “This won’t count as anything, um, homosexual would it?”

Both of them laughed to break the tension as Ermal said, “I promise, once we get out of here, nothing has gone along with us. Promise.” with the last word making him go from joking to monotone.

“I’m just sayin-”

He interrupted him while cupping his hands around his cheeks and kissed him lightly. “Do not say another word until now.”

It was the most euphoric thing Eugent felt. Their lips finally touching each other. Rough, clumsy, flawless. Ermal kept kissing and moving his head around, making the softest noises when he pulled away to breathe and kiss again. His hands moved from Eugent’s face to slowly petting his hair. He was anxious about what he would react like but gave a soft smirk when he saw the other man get into it as well, flinging his arms around his head.

Neither of them were natural-born kissers although that didn’t matter at all. Eugent’s lips were warm and soft. He felt his breath getting sharper and sharper. Ermal’s lips parted slightly, a tongue slipping in.

“Nnn, w-wait…” He moaned as the Albanian bore his eyes deeply. His legs had become shaky as the two crossed their tongues in motion.

He wasn’t ready to lose so he grabbed Eugent by the side and sat him upon the sink counter, leaning his back onto the mirrors. They continued their wet kiss, their chests pressed closed together. The bathroom echoed with pleased moans and the separation of lips. They moved away from each other, a bridge of saliva forming as they heaved with wanton. Eugent waved his finger, seductively licking his lips and the saliva, beckoning him for more.

“You’re pretty weak you know. I bet you were thinking of me pinning you down, shoving my cock inside.” he moaned.

The Italian quickly started to kiss his neck, nibbling lightly. “Mm… please… Don’t hold back, love~” Ermal whispered, leaving the first mark on his neck as a small red bruise started to form. “I want to experience all of what you have to offer. But first…”

He moved away, making the other give a small whine, as Ermal found a “Caution: closed for maintenance” sign somewhere in the room, placed it outside, and locked the door. His smile said it all as he continued to do his job. His thin fingers fiddled with the buttons of Eugent’s top, removing each one and then giving light kisses. Nodding in agreement, Eugent was already removing his own jeans and underwear, encouraging the other to do the same, revealing a half-raised cock. He teased himself, playfully poking Ermal with it and making noises. Both couldn’t help laugh again.

“Come on, remove those ugly pants already~” Eugent chuckled under his breath as he started to rub the head of his cock.

By the time he was done kissing along Eugent’s happy trail, Ermal had met his cock with a light slap near his eye. “I’m pretty sure I’m fine for now. You did listen to me get off… but I will be happy to make your squirm as I wait…”

“Well you’re making me feel cold.” he joked around, “I just wanted to see it again.”

“Later.”

“Do you want me to beg more or something?”

“I guess patience isn’t your strong suit. No wonder your voice is so powerful. I want to make it quieter.” he mumbled.

Eugent slowly slipped down from the counter to the floor as Ermal leaned down further to stroke his cock along with him. He moved the other’s fingers as he started a firmer grip. “Let me do the work now, caro mio.” His tongue grazed across the surface of the head, making its way down the shaft, ending with him feeling small locks of hair and going back up.

The amount of pleasure suddenly surrounding him was overwhelming. Eugent felt Ermal’s warm mouth latch onto his head with the tongue swirling wildly. All that can come out of him were garbled words, not even in Albanian or Italian. He hadn’t had something this erotic in ages and the guilt of it being someone who already had a partner added to this. Ermal didn’t really know what he was doing however. All of the knowledge he had with giving felattio is when he got curious on what gay porn was like and Fabrizio. Every ten seconds or so, he would move away, give the penis a little tug, and come back deeper than the last. When his eyes looked up, he could see his receiver red as roses with his head rolling back, begging for more. He was lightly playing with his own nipples, pinching and moving them around, causing louder moans.

Only halfway down, he started to choke on his dick. No more could he take although he was ready for a challenge. Ermal moved his head back as he fully removed his own pants and started to jerk himself off as he prepared to swallow more of the glistening cock. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to go in. The shaft quickly enveloped his whole mouth as he could feel the tip tickling his throat.

“F-Fuuuuck….” Eugent groaned as his eyes rolled so far back they were white. His instinct was to yank on his curly hair, pushing his head further in and his voice just pleading for more.

“God fucking damn, wow! T-This isn’t your first time, huh?” he cracked, giving another blissful whine.

Ermal replied with muffled noises.

He said with sincerity, “I’m sorry what? I, uh, I didn’t hear you, what did you say?”

He removed his mouth with a satisfying pop - “I said do you think I could answer you with a dick in my mouth?”

“Ah. Guess not.”

“Also please refrain from pushing in that much, I can do it by myself okay? You-You’re just making it harder for me to breathe.

He gave a nod and the session continued. Eugent was already so close to ejaculating but he loved the feeling of foreign mouth completely surrounding his cock. Playing with Ermal’s hair more, he warned him he was about to release everything into his mouth. Unanticipatedly the head bobbing stopped. Ermal was slowly dragging his mouth away and gave him a lustful smile.

“Wha… what are you doing?” he snapped.

His nose crinkled as he kissed the tip, “I assumed… you want me to… like, you do not want your fluids into my mouth.”

“Did I say you could pull out?”

“I assumed you were going to do it!-”

Eugent firmly shoved two fingers into Ermal’s mouth. “You want to repay me, right?” Ermal nodded as the fingers were getting coated with drool; “So don’t you dare think you’re in control. I want to hear you like you were moaning earlier.” and forced his head back into his cock.

He ignored the screams that were coming from Ermal, moving his hips widely back and forth like a piston. Clearly this was all of his pent up stress rising to the surface. “Yes, yes, yes!” he screamed as he could feel it coming closer. At the point of release, Eugent gave an intense moan and finally ejaculated his load into the other’s mouth. He slid further down into the floor as Ermal coughed loudly (also cumming) and tried to spit all of the semen out. Before even one drop slid down his lips, a finger slipped in again and forced him to keep it in. He leaned close and their lips met again, their fluids passing in and out of each other. There was nothing special about it but to them it tasted like the sweetest honey in the world.

“Who knew your mouth was that special” Eugent said as he bit his lip “and not just singing…”

He wiped the sweat from his brow, licking the semen from his mouth. “Are you happy with my payment?”

His face was puzzled for a second as he shrugged, “Not really fair for it to be one sided. I enjoyed it a lot but I know you were just crying not to have my dick in your mouth. I tell you what, we’re probably late to every event we need to go to. I want to make the most out of it.”

Both repeatedly kissed with grace.

The Albanian took all of his clothes off as well as Ermal’s. He laid a blazer down onto the cold tile and used his bundled shirt as a pillow. He wiped the semen from his face and drew a small circle around his entrance.

“What are you doing?” Ermal asked.

“Fuck me. That’s all I want. I get to be the bitch now.”

His face lit up with ecstasy. “With pleasure.” He arranged himself sitting opposite of Eugent. To his surprise, the man was slender with little hair on his body. That didn’t mean he would treat him like a delicate flower. The bruises spotting his neck and shoulder were already a deep purple. He licked a finger and carefully poked around the anus, watching his reaction to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then another one to stretch it out.

And he asked: “Are you sure you want this?” and got a resounding “Yes!”

He moved his hips to position his penis close to the entrance. Swallowing his breath and praying he doesn’t bleed, Ermal calmy pushed his cock inside. Every time he was always the one on the other side so he was completely aware of the first-time pain. He gave a deep sigh as he continued to move in. Eugent was already screaming in joy as his hole was being filled. He moaned and moaned for Ermal to push in deeper, reaching out to hold him tight, lightly scratching his back. One more soft push and Ermal was now fully inside him.

“Are… are you still okay? It's all in there now…” Ermal asked, kissing his neck with light pecks.

Eugent said “Of course I'm fine” and gave a low groan as he laid himself back onto the floor. “just do it already…”

He started with moving back and forth slowly; he was still afraid of any bleeding that could occur. Ermal had never felt an anus this tight before. But to be fair, he's never really felt what someone else's feels like. The constant motions were steadily increasing its pace. He ran his hand through his frizzy hair to keep it back with the other holding up one of Eugent’s legs upwards. Nothing was going to stop him. He was in too deep and he might as well go all out. He raised the other leg and moved them so they were wrapped onto him. The movement has become less controlled and just sloppy in motion, although his enthusiasm was met with encouraging sobs.

It had been a long while since they were going at it. Ten minutes later, Ermal was now lying down on the tiles while a delighted Eugent sat upon him, bouncing up and down on his cock. He could tell his eyes were rolled back again, his tongue sticking out and dribbling, precum already leaking onto both of their supple chests.

“Ermal! Ermal, hurry up, I’m about to cum.” he cried, moving along to the rhythm “Please I can’t take this anymore, faster, faster, go faster!”

He gave a nod and held onto the man’s hips, forcing them up and down “You are? I’m, I’m close. Hold out longer…”

His voice jumped an octave as Eugent orgasmed “I-I’m gonna- Oh my god!” with long streaks of white splattering all over their bodies. His tone was shaky as more spurt out every few seconds, feeling so weak yet wanting more.

But the job wasn’t done yet. Ermal had only yet reached the point where he was ready. “What are y-you doing?” Eugent said.

Ermal sat up and hugged him tight. He was about to utter another word but felt his hole being rammed harder than ever before. There was no need to be careful now. All they could do was moan loudly as he approached the turning point. Ermal bit tight onto Eugent’s shoulder as one full push caused him to finally ejaculate inside. He could feel his cock being coated by his own semen and seeing it drip as he pulled out.

“It’s all… inside me…” Eugent panted and gave him a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry, I was just really heated.”

“Come on now” he bit Ermal’s lip “you don’t need to apologise for anything.” and continued to make out.

They lied down on the blazer, looking at each other's eyes. Of course they knew this is certainly a one-stand kind of business. But who cares about that right now. There were just two choices: get out of this public bathroom in shame and forget it ever happened. Or sit back for a while and let the future take its course.

Maybe just a few more minutes.


End file.
